


Adventures of Poro Talon!

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: A Bright Light and Deep Darkness [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Do not mock Lux, Gen, Poro, Sorry Not Sorry, school girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is just some little funny shorts of what happens to Talon while he is stuck as a poro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Poro Talon!

Talon sulks inside his cage. Of course he had to underestimate that damned Demacian! He is an innocent victim. All he wants is to have his family ready for when Marcus returns. Can’t do that if Darius tears about his family. So, he had to take the stupid mission of fetching a perfectly capable mage. Everything going smoothly until somehow he ends up a helpless poro!

To make things worse, Lux pawns his clothing! Thankfully she saved his favorite blade from being pawned. Not that it would have mattered! It wouldn’t have been that hard to get it back. Release some frustrations killing the fellow who bought his weapon. Probably make it a quick death, since the buyer obviously has good taste in blades. First Lux transforms him into something useless. Then she pawns his stuff. Insult to injury, she had the gall to question his pay rate! Katarina pays him fine. He’s just thrifty with his gold. After all, he has plans for retirement! Well, those will plans will need to wait because currently he needs to escape this rotten little pet shop.

People come and go in the shop. Despite being a popular “pet”, Talon manages to deter buyers. Cute he may be, but his glare still functions. That is, until a small hoard of young woman come into the shop. The lot of them appear to be in higher education to be engineers. All of them surround his cage like a rabid pack of lionesses. Squeals burst out among them as they poke at him through the bars. Horror grows in his furry body as they start to pool together their resources to purchase him. Whisked out of the cage and into some equally confining cleavage Talon fills with fear. He could change back at any moment! Naked! Weaponless! And he has no condoms on him! FUCK THAT DAMNED DEMANCIAN!


End file.
